Simply Needed
by f a n c y c h i k 93
Summary: Karin and Toshirou. Two successful people who were forced apart due to an arranged marriage. But at 1:15 in the morning, Karin calls Toshirou and tells him something he's been dying to hear from her in the past three years. M for language.


**Just a little songfic about the sexy couple that is Hitsukarin. The song is Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. This song is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo effing cute! Anyways hope u guys enjoy! And I don't Bleach or its characters...seriously. not kidding. 100 percent serious.  
**

* * *

Karin Kurosaki, usually known as hot tempered and tomboyish. Age wouldn't change that about her either. Twenty-three year old Karin Kurosaki was around 5'9, had an amazing athletic body due to her soccer career, long flowing black hair that reached her shoulders, and those fiery onyx eyes that would melt your face if they could. She sat in her luxurious apartment surrounded by pictures of her and her ex-boyfriend, Toshirou Hitsugaya. Now all of her friends knew that Karin was the _last_ person to show her feelings unless it was to someone she trusted with her life. So they were surprised when they found out that Toshirou was her boyfriend. Somehow, Toshirou found a way around that big ass wall that was built around Karin's heart and surprisingly, she loved it. But unfortunately, that was a long time ago. Two years to be exact. Karin sighed, taking a shot of sake, wiping the unnecessary tears off her cheeks with her jacket sleeve.

"That idiot didn't deserve me anyways. His personality is as cold as his small heart. Bastard." She muttered. Deep down, Karin knew she still cared for Toshirou and right now, she _really_ needed him, as much as she didn't want to admit it. This situation wasn't new to her either. Karin had been like this ever since they broke up. Toshirou had an arranged marriage to his second cousin, Hinamori and never told her about it. So of course, when Karin found out she broke up with Toshirou in a very Kurosaki like way. Punching him in the face at his job. Ever since then, Karin has had nightmarish dreams about her white haired prince but never thought she'd miss him to the point where her heart would break at the mere thought of him. She glanced at her cellphone next to her and her hand slowly crept toward it.

_Picture perfect memories_  
_Scattered all around the floor_  
_Reaching for the phone 'cause_  
_I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I_  
_Ever cross your mind_  
_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one_  
_I'm all alone_  
_And I need you now_  
_Said I wouldn't call_  
_But I've lost all control_  
_And I need you now_

Toshirou Hitsugaya. Handsome, smart, intelligent, depressed, heartbroken. These were the words to describe the twenty-four year old CEO of Hyorinmaru Inc. At birth, his family knew he'd be the pride of his family and as he grew the point was beyond proven. Since elemantary school, Toshirou never got less than a B in anything. He was determined to bring honor to his family's name, even though they were highly respected already. With all the wealth, fame, respect, and power this man had, he was not content. In fact, he was the opposite, he was pissed off and miserable. A certain Kurosaki kept invading his thoughts. None other than Karin Kurosaki, his ex-girlfriend. _Karin..._He thought sadly. Nights like this, where he would drink until he passed out thinking about her, happened more frequently to the point where he couldn't get through the day without thinking about her.

"I don't want to get married to her..." Toshirou mumbled as he knocked back another shot of vodka. Remembering the day when his family told him about the arranged marriage, Toshirou didn't chase after Karin after she punched him in the face and screamed how much she hated him...at his workplace. "She deserves to hate me..." He muttered. Toshirou glanced at his front door, hoping in the next few moments, Karin would bust down his door, telling her how much she loved him. _Do you even think about me, you stubborn phoenix?_ Toshirou thought. He snapped out of it when he heard his cellphone ring. He picked it up and almost dropped his phone when he saw the screen: Karin Kurosaki. With no hesitation, he picked it up.

"Hello?"

Karin paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "Snow...man?" She slurred.

"Karin."

"Snow...man." Karin slurred.

"Are you drunk?"

"Yupp!"

Toshirou chuckled. "Me too. What do you want?"

"You, snowman."

"W...What?"

Karin smirked. "You heard me snowman. Come over."

"Why?"

"I...can't stop..."

"Can't stop what?" Toshirou asked.

Karin sighed, shaking her head. "Thinking."

"About what?"

"You, you dumbass."

Toshirou stayed silent, shocked and estatic about the words she just said. "I'm not marrying her."

"I know."

"How do you know?"

Karin laughed. "You belong to me, but that's...not the point...of this con-conversation. The point is, it's 1:15 in the morning and I'm drunk and I'm alone."

"I'm on my way."

_And I wonder if I_  
_Ever cross your mind_  
_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one_  
_I'm a little drunk_  
_And I need you now_  
_Said I wouldn't call_  
_But I've lost all control_  
_And I need you now_

_And I don't know how_  
_I can do without_  
_I just need you now_

Toshirou hung up the phone and took another shot before grabbing his keys. Right before he left his apartment, he stared at the front door, remembering the night she burst into his house.

**Flashback**

_The white haired CEO was going over his latest updates on his company. "Kusaka Corp. Please, they'd never be able to catch up to us. Especially after that stupid heir tried to frame me for his death." He mumbled. Another glance at his paperwork was all he took before his door was literally broken down. Toshirou was met with a woman, around twenty-three years old, midnight hair falling to her shoulders, completely soaked from head to toe. Karin...? He screamed in his head. He helped her to stand and held her firmly by the shoulders._

_"Hey! Are you ok?"_

_The woman shook her head. "M-My mother..."_

_"What about your mother, Karin?_

_She shook her head, staying silent._

_"What about her? Is she hurt? Is she ok?"_

_"She's dead...snowman."_

_"How? She had the best doctor in freakin' Japan."_

_Karin shook her head. "There was nothing he could do. She's gone, forever."_

_Toshirou hung his head, sorry for Karin's loss. He pulled her into a hug, putting every ounce of comfort into the embrace. "I'm sorry, Karin."_

_The stubborn woman shook her head and pulled away, looking dead into Toshirou's eyes. "K-Kill me..."_

_"What?"_

_"If you don't have the balls to do it, I'll do it myself." She pried herself out of Toshirou's arms and ran into his kitchen, violently rummaging through the drawers to find a large knife. Toshirou ran after her and pulled her away from the untensils._

_"What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled, shaking her vigorously._

_Karin slapped him straight across the face. "My mother is dead! Let me see her!"_

_"Not until it is your time."_

_"It is my time!"_

_Toshirou shook his head. "You're not going to go through with this."_

_"And why not?"_

_"You have too many people that want to see you tomorrow."_

_"Like who? Ichi-nii is all lovey dovey with Rukia, I haven't seen him in two weeks! And Yuzu? My own sister went to Jinta's house! They all abandoned me..."_

_Toshirou lifted her chin with his finger. "You forgot someone."_

_"Who else would want to put up with a stubborn fireball like me?"_

_The "snowman" laughed and tightened his hold on Karin's waist. "As much as I hate to admit it, that who else would be me." He smashed his lips onto Karin's, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Karin finally let the tears fall and kissed him back. She ran her fingers up Toshirou's arms and gripped his snow white hair with her fingers. After a few moments, both pulled away due to lack of air._

_"Is this the part where you tell me you love me?" Karin smirked._

_Toshirou smirked back. "Don't have to. You already know I do."_

_Karin hit Toshirou's shoulder. "Coulda said something."_

_"Yeah. That's true. But forget about that, you're staying with me tonight."_

_"Fine. Let me change into some clothes." Karin started to Toshirou's room but he stopped her with a firm grip of her wrist. Karin turned around._

_"What, snowman?"_

_"Don't worry about your clothes. It's not like you're gonna be wearing them for long." Toshirou said, with a deep husky voice._

_Karin smiled seductively. "And why is that?"_

_"Because I'm going to rip them off of you." He said before crashing his lips onto Karin's once again. Karin moaned and pulled away again, resting her head on his chest._

_"Promise me you won't leave me too, snowman. I can't deal with you and Kaa-san not being here anymore."_

_Toshirou kissed her hair and sighed. "I will never leave you, Karin."_

**End Flashback**

But he did leave her, forced to leave her for another woman, a woman he couldn't stand. His second cousin, Hinamori. Yes, they were family, but nothing was ever the same after she got heart broken by the man known as Sousuke Aizen. He was a CEO of Hueco Mundo Inc. and Hinamori was he secretary and the rest was history. They went on a few dates, and she claimed she was in love until Aizen told her that he was a married man. After that, Hinamori cut herself off from the family and never spoke to anyone. Toshirou couldn't understand why his family wanted him to marry her in the first place, she's the one that cut _them_ off. And when Karin found out, all hell broke loose. Toshirou grabbed his keys, running out of the front door to see his phoenix.

_Another shot of whiskey  
Can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping  
In the way you did before_

_And I wonder if I  
Ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one  
I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now _

Karin pressed the bottle of her expensive sake to her lips once again, letting the sake flow through her body like a river. She raised the bottle in the air, smiling and slurring her words together.

"Thankssssss Ichi-niiii for...the sssssssakkkke...mmmmm!" She yelled before taking another large gulp.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Karin jumped and placed the bottle on the floor before stumbling to the door and looking through the peephole. She backed away, openeing the lock and grinning.

"Hi, snowman."

Toshirou smirked and pulled Karin into his arms. She rested her arms around his neck, smelling the vodka on his breath. "You're stupid wasted, Karin."

She nodded. "So are you."

"Touche."

"Shut up and kiss me." Toshirou chuckled and did just that. He pressed his lips onto hers painfully slow, much to Karin's disappointment. She decided to speed up the process by locking her fingers in Toshirou's hair and pulling herself closer to him. Toshirou walked two steps into the apartment then kicked the door closed.

_And I don't know how_  
_I can do without_  
_I just need you now_

_Whoa, whoa_  
_Guess I'd rather hurt_  
_Than feel nothing at all_

_It's a quarter after one_  
_I'm all alone_  
_And I need you now_  
_And I said I wouldn't call_  
_But I'm a little drunk_  
_And I need you now_

_And I don't know how_  
_I can do without_  
_I just need you now_  
_I just need you now_

Karin sighed in happiness as she felt Toshirou kiss her neck repeatedly as they lay on the couch, his arms wrapped around her waist and her arms resting on top of his.

"So what happens now?"

Toshirou shrugged. "I don't get married to Hinamori and I live my life with you. Isn't it obvious?"

"I'm wasted. My brain isn't functioning that well right now."

"It functioned enough to have sex three times with me."

Karin shrugged. "True, but I didn't know that you were rough when you're wasted."

"Really?"

"Yes. I better be able to walk today or you will in some deep shit."

Toshirou laughed. "Fine. But it's been two years, we got some serious catching up time to do."

"You're right. Let's start that up again."

"You sure you'll be able to keep up."

Karin pulled herself out of Toshirou's arms and straddled him, her hair falling onto his face. "I should be asking you that. Point is, I love you, I want you and I need you...now."

Toshirou smirked and held her hips firmly as he kissed her lips softly. "I love you too."

_Oh baby, I need you now_

_

* * *

_**So yeah that's the end. hope u guys enjoy! XD**

**R&R if u wanna!  
**


End file.
